This request seeks reimbursement for attending the Meeting of the Jointly Sponsored Institutional Predoctoral Training in the Neurosciences T32 Program Directors in Baltimore, MD on 2/19/19. I am the University of Washington JSPTPN T32 PD. The presentations and informal discussions in which I participated at the meeting will improve quantitative training in our Neuroscience Graduate Program throughout students? time in graduate school, beyond required coursework and electives in the first few years.